This invention relates to a device for dispensing medication-containing capsules or the like, and, in particular, to a hand held and operable device for dispensing controlled quantities for such capsules.
It is often desirable to have dispensing devices for medication-containing capsules or the like which provide tamper proof features to protect the integrity and purity of the contents. One type of dispensing device which has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,727 to Graff which is directed to a tablet or capsule dispenser which includes a circular baffle member which receives tablets from a container into separate delivery compartments along the periphery of the baffle member. A one-way carousel rotating member has a opening which may be rotationally aligned with each of the baffle member delivery compartments to dispense the tablet received therein. The opening in the carousel member includes a radial wall approximately one-half the height of the tablet which cooperates with the baffle member delivery compartments to prevent the carousel member opening from being rotated beyond a tablet in a delivery compartment. This along with the one-way rotating feature prevents an entire tablet from being inserted back into the container through the carousel opening.
One problem with this and other prior art dispensing devices is that objects of still significant size may be reinserted into the dispenser, thus allowing for a significant degree of tampering to the product in the dispenser. Since capsules and other forms of medication often have significant aspects ratios of 1.5:1 or higher there is often also the problem present of effectively feeding these high aspect ratio capsules in a controlled manner and quantity from the dispenser. A further problem which may develop during dispensing is that breakage or other damage to the capsules may occur.
Given the drawbacks of the prior art, it is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a significantly improved tamper proof feature in a capsule dispensing device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved capsule dispensing device which is economical to fabricate, easily operated and adaptable to a wide variety of capsule sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved capsule dispensing device which provides for environmental sealing of the capsules and is of such a size, shape and arrangement that the minimum of human effort is required to operate and handle it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a capsule dispenser which may accommodate capsules having any aspect ratio.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a capsule dispensing device which reduces the possibility of damage or breakage to the capsule during operation and use.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relations of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the way in which the principle of the invention is employed.